warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Starstar's Rise
Starstar? This came across me and TPL once, the cat's name was Starpatch, and it was the deputy so we decided just to name her Star as leader. Halloween Ummm....StarStar? Lol, this is funneh. Well, the name is. xD[[User:Mistysun|'Happiness!']]The Last Frost (Series) lol, that's a good idea. I just thougfht this would be funny. XD I was originally thinking of naming this 'The Failness of Starstar'. lol, thanks M isty! There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 21:33, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Bleh, last thing was Acting Up... As I was saying, xD lol, that's a good idea. I just thought it would be funny. I was originally thinking of naming this The Failness Stastar'. lol, thanks Misty! There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 21:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I make it better, muahaha, I rocks Halloween lol, gracias. There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 21:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC) lol Arti, you made a typo on the allegiences. You put Flowersplash a a Windclan queen and Riverclan warrior xDSunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD '22:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) lol, crud. Sher's supposed to be a RiverClan warrior. xD This is my first time making allegiences so yah, thanks! There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 22:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) all of starkit's sibs are fails. :(. (my com is weird, the words are jiggling right now. xD)[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!]] I wish it was a word.... 22:49, October 5, 2010 (UTC) lol, yah. You shall discover just HOW big fails later. XDDDDDDDDDD (lol) There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 22:53, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Cute kit! I hope she doesn't fail, like, in an ambitious fail, more like a whoops, i didn't mean to do that kind of fail. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Aqua']]I am Mint tea. 23:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I hope this fail is funny. xD [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 23:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Aw, thanks Aqua! And she doesn't fail too much, the biggest fail is her name. xDDDD And a lot of them are, just because their such completely ridiculous fails. lol Black CatHappy Hallow's Eve!!!!! 23:06, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Good job. Poor Starkit, I feel bad for her, parents calling her a dissapointment...But at least some cats like her! 02:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Poll (PLEASE VOTE) Q: Should I discontinue for a while/put this up for adoptinion and work on other stories Yes, put it up for adoption. Yes, discontinue it. No, don't do anything. KEEP WRITING FOOL! Alright...I've been writng a bit on this and I think I'm getting into it again! Not that anyone seems to be reading it....lol. Please comment if you like the newest chapters!!! :) Thanks --ArtiCloudy Days... 21:09, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Well this is art! (lol ARTi) I think it's a really good idea! PLZ keep writing FOOL! (LOL) 11:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) sorry the comment was me not signed in!Amberfire3 Happy (late) Valentines Day!♥♥♥♥ 11:51, February 26, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Thanks! :D --ArtiCloudy Days... 22:21, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Comment! S, what do you guys think of this latest development? Did Starpaw kill Weedstream? Even if it was by accident? :D --ArtiCloudy Days... 02:09, March 6, 2011 (UTC) (S) - I know what happened! (evil grin) Although for spoiler reasons I probably shouldn't say... Why though? Heard a prophecy, suspected ambition, afraid she'd tell? Why didn't she, actually?